


Pride Month Prompts

by OriharaInfobroker



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, pride month, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriharaInfobroker/pseuds/OriharaInfobroker
Summary: Just a place for my writing prompts for Pride Month
Relationships: Akabayashi Mizuki/Aozaki Shuu, Akabayashi Mizuki/Orihara Izaya, Akabayashi Mizuki/Orihara Izaya/Shiki Haruya, Orihara Izaya/Shiki Haruya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Be Gay Do Crime

“I am in need of your assistance,” Izaya announced as he entered Shiki’s office. Shiki looked up from his work, expression immediately turning suspicious. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you asking me for help always leads to trouble.”

“Trouble?” Izaya grinned as he slid into a chair. “I believe you meant to say fun.”

“I believe the answer is no.”

Izaya pouted. “But Haruyaaa! You don’t even know what I need.”

“I know that I have enough on my plate right now with my own work. And no time to be giving to your trouble.”

“One night,” Izaya coaxed. “Won’t interfere with your work at all. I need a plus one for a fancy event. You can think of it as a date.”

“A date?” Shiki arched a brow.

“Fancy hotel party. All the best food. Open bar.”

“And why would I want to escort you to a fancy hotel party, no doubt full of all the kinds of famous and important people that would definitely not want a yakuza executive in attendance?”

“I did mention the open bar, right?” Shiki gave him an unimpressed look. “How do you feel about pretty foreign girls?”

Shiki leaned back. “You want me to attend a party hosted by a foreigner.”

“Not just any foreigner. He’s a very rich young man who collects authentic art. Usually of cultural significance and almost always stolen.”

Shiki took a moment to light up a cigarette, studying Izaya as he did. “Sounds like the kind of man who would have absolutely no interest in knock-offs.”

“True. He does, however, have an unhealthy interest in the yakuza and there is something he purchased recently that I’m being paid very well to… liberate.”

“So you want me to be a diversion?”

“Partner in crime.”

“Definitely sounds like trouble.”

“But you’re intrigued. Trust me, it will be worth it.”

“It better be.”

~

Shiki stepped out of the car, sliding his hand into his pocket to grab his smokes. He gazed at the hotel and the myriad guests entering as Izaya came to stand beside him.

“You’re moving up, Haurya. From mere art dealer to art thief.” Izaya murmured quietly as he slid his arm through Shiki’s. Shiki exhaled a puff of smoke then turned to look at the raven with mild disapproval. 

“Mere art dealer?” 

Izaya snickered as they walked toward the entrance, noting the looks some of the other couples were giving them. “Some of these people might be clients of yours…”

“These people?” Shiki snorted. “Unlikely. The wealthy don’t need knock-offs.” Izaya released Shiki’s arm to draw out the invitations, handing them to the hotel employee who dutifully checked them over and returned them.

“Pardon me, sir,” the employee addressed Shiki, giving him a polite bow. “There is no smoking inside the hotel except in designated areas.” Shiki turned his cool gaze to the man, exhaling a cloud of smoke before dropping the half-smoked cigarette into a nearby ashcan. The hotel employee gave them a nervous bow and directed them inside. “Thank you, sir. Please enjoy the event.” 

“We’re in public, stop that,” Izaya teased and Shiki arched a brow at him.

“Stop what? Smoking?”

“Being all intimidating yakuza executive.” Izaya sighed. “You’re supposed to be playing polite Japanese businessman here.”

“I was polite.” 

“I suppose it was too much to expect you to be friendly.” Izaya sighed again but there was amusement in his eyes.

“If you wanted a friendly partner in crime, you should have invited Akabayashi.” Shiki slid an arm around Izaya’s back as they entered the ballroom. “Besides, you said this American is obsessed with yakuza. He’s hardly going to be interested in some simpering businessman.”

“True,” Izaya ceded with a grin. “And there he is.”

Shiki followed Izaya’s gaze to the art collector. He stood out among his Japanese guests, everything about him a bit too loud by comparison. Shiki noted that he had purchased the company of two geisha. It was a show of wealth, which Shiki could respect, but the method was unorthodox and insulting to the women. These were professionals, highly skilled in art and conversation and he was using them as arm-candy. Easy money for them, he supposed, though it was a shame that their skills were wasted.

Izaya led the way toward the American whose gaze shifted to them as they approached. “Mr. Orihara,” he greeted Izaya in heavily accented Japanese. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Thank you for the invitation, Mr. Blake. Let me introduce Mr. Shiki, the art dealer I mentioned.” Shiki noted that Izaya chose to use the American conventions when introducing him and followed suit.

“A pleasure to meet you.” Shiki extended his hand and Blake shook it, giving him an assessing look. 

“Nice to meet you Shiki. Orihara says you’re yakuza? That true?” Blake was clearly not a man of subtlety.

“Yes, I’m an executive of a small clan here in Tokyo.” By his blank expression, the information was clearly lost on the man. Shiki shifted his gaze to Izaya briefly before returning it to Blake.

“Heh. Always wondered what a real yakuza would be like. Bet you guys throw the best parties. All liquor and drugs and women, am I right?” He gave one of the geisha a pat on her ass that managed to break her composure briefly. 

“Something like that,” Shiki responded with an unfriendly smile though his tone remained level. “If you’re interested in that kind of thing, I can certainly arrange it.”

Blake glanced around the event he was hosting then grinned at Shiki. “Then arrange it. Spare no expense. I want to see what the fabled Japanese underworld looks like.”

“After your party?” Shiki inquired, arching a brow.

“No need to wait. This party’s boring anyway. Just a bunch of rich old people. The kind of party my Dad would enjoy. It’s my last night in Tokyo, show me what it really looks like.”

Shiki gazed at Izaya who was grinning like a cat. “Very well. I’ll make the arrangements. Meet me outside when you’re ready to go.”

“Hear that, ladies?” Blake turned to the geisha as Shiki moved away pulling out his phone. “We’re going to party with the yakuza.” The girls looked uncomfortable and Izaya cleared his throat.

“You should dismiss the girls. They won’t be permitted to work in the places you’ll be visiting.” Izaya smiled at Blake. “Besides, Shiki will set you up with better girls.”

Blake looked doubtful then shrugged. “Sure, fine. You girls can go.” He waved them away and they bowed politely, giving Izaya thankful looks. “You coming along, Orihara?”

“No, unfortunately, I have other business tonight. Enjoy your evening, Mr. Blake.” Izaya watched as the man headed after Shiki, eyes shining with amusement as he pulled Blake’s hotel key card out of his pocket. 

~

Some hours later, Izaya arrived at the gallery. Shiki was leaning against the wall, smoking. Izaya approached, sliding arms around his neck and leaning in for a kiss

“We’re in public, stop that,” Shiki mimicked Izaya’s earlier teasing though he let the raven have his kiss.

Izaya snickered and reached for Shiki’s smoke. “What, smoking?” He parrotted back with a smirk but Shiki held it away from him. “What did you do with the American?”

“Blake? Got him drunk, robbed him blind and left him in a back alley in Shinjuku.”

Izaya snickered. “You’re a horrible person.”

“No, Blake is a horrible person who received a yakuza experience he won’t forget. Which is what he deserved for making me waste my evening listening to him talk about himself in piss poor Japanese.” Shiki snorted in disgust. “Did you know that he doesn’t even display the art he collects? He keeps it in storage just to claim that he owns it. Did you accomplish your heist?”

“Found the item and handed it off to the client. I may have also acquired a few art pieces for your private collection…” 

“I have a private collection…?” Shiki asked with amusement sliding an arm around Izaya’s waist.

“You do now. You’re welcome.” Izaya beamed. “Apparently Tokyo was the last stop in his art-buying spree. He had quite a few pieces stashed in his room.”

“Why wouldn’t he have them shipped?”

“None of these were pieces he obtained legally, I think. You’d have to verify them. I’m no art expert.”

“No, you make a much better subject,” Shiki replied, taking one last drag of the cigarette before dropping it into the ashcan. “Show me my new collection and I’ll tell you if it was worth all the trouble you put me through.”


	2. Feel Free To Admire Me

“I’ve run into a bit of a unique problem.” Izaya’s eyes flickered immediately to Shiki at the executive’s measured words. Izaya kept his expression pleasantly neutral but Shiki knew he had caught the raven’s attention. He dropped a file onto Izaya’s desk. “One of our shipments was stolen. I need you to track it down."

Izaya arched a brow. "That doesn't sound unique."

"It appears to have been stolen by a small research company."

"What was in the shipment?" 

"Guns." 

"Why would a research company steal a yakuza shipment of guns?" 

"That's what I would like to know."

"OK… But… _How_ did a research company steal a shipment of guns from the _yakuza_?”

Shiki’s expression twisted into one of irritation. “They stole the truck.”

“The truck your people loaded…?” Izaya arched a brow. “What were your men doing?”

“Not _my_ men. I wasn’t in charge of this. They were taking a smoke break. The driver went to take a piss. No one was paying attention. The thief just got into the driver’s seat and drove away. And now _I’m_ the one who has to clean it up.”

Izaya’s eyes widened. “Whose men were they? Is he going to lose a finger? Or maybe get kicked out? Or _murdered_?”

Shiki scowled at Izaya. “Why are you excited about that? Just find the shipment and find out why they stole it.”

“I’ve never seen someone lose a finger. Will they really have the guts to follow through? What kind of person would be able to do it? Humans are usually so cowardly, after all. I’d be interested to see if this man has the will to go against natural instincts for the sake of personal honour.”

“No one is going to lose a finger,” Shiki informed Izaya with a hint of amusement. “Call me when you have something.”

“Fine. But _if_ someone loses a finger, can I watch?”

“If you don’t find my guns, you might be the one to lose a finger,” Shiki replied ominously and Izaya shivered.

“ _Scary~_ ” 

~

“I found your missing shipment,” Izaya announced through the phone. “I have an address and I’m heading there now to confirm. Care to accompany me?”

“Did you find out why they stole it?”

“Yes. Someone hi-jacked your shipment to piggyback their own smuggled goods into the country.”

“Why steal from the yakuza instead of hiring us to do the smuggling?”

“If I were to provide a conjecture, it would be because they are, by all appearances, a legitimate company and do not wish to tarnish their image by associating with the yakuza. If this isn’t a consistent need, something they only need to do once, they may have considered it lower risk.”

“Lower risk to steal a yakuza shipment?”

“Well, considering how easy it was for them to do it…” Izaya replied with mockery in his voice.

“Tch.” Shiki clicked his teeth in irritation. “A mistake that won’t be made again. Send me the information, I’ll meet you there.”

~

Shiki’s car pulled up in front of the research company, a relatively small building sandwiched between a strip of stores and an apartment complex. The front of the building was glass with clean lettering announcing the address and name of the company. It could have been one of a number of small companies like it, not at all terrifying like the looming tower that was Nebula. Izaya was lingering near the door as he watched Shiki and two of his men getting out of the car. 

“Feel free to admire me,” Izaya responded with a smirk as Shiki approached.

“For doing what I pay you very generously to do?” Shiki replied and Izaya huffed.

“Do you want to know what it was that they were hiding in your shipment?”

Shiki arched a brow as they entered the building, the two thugs falling in step behind their boss. “Are you withholding information, Orihara?” 

“You didn’t ask me to find out what they were smuggling.” Izaya’s eyes shone with amusement. 

Shiki gave him an exasperated look. “We will be discussing this later.”

There was a small reception desk behind which sat a tidy-looking woman in a suit. “Good afternoon, do you have an appointment?” She asked politely, a fake smile plastered to her face as her eyes shifted from Shiki to the thugs and back.

Shiki gave her a cool look as he pulled out his card case and handed her his business card. “I would like to speak to Director Takeshi.” He spoke coolly. She took the card, eyes widening as she read it. 

“O-of course, sir,” she stuttered as she reached for the phone. “Takashi-san, Shiki Haruya of the Awakusu-kai is here to see you.” After a moment she hung up and stood, gesturing to the doors behind her. “If you will follow me please, I will show you to his office.”

The director’s office was just as white and sterile as the rest of the building and the man sitting behind the desk was exactly what one might expect the director of a research company to look like. Sharp eyes hidden behind black frames, lab coat over business attire, a desk covered in books and reports. He rose and bowed low to Shiki.

“Shiki-san, my apologies for causing you such an inconvenience.” There was a nervous undertone to his polite words. “We will return your property to you, of course, and the man responsible has already been disciplined for his overreach.”

“Overreach?” Izaya snickered.

“I appreciate your honesty in this, Takeshi-san,” Shiki responded, ignoring Izaya’s insert as he took a seat and gestured for the Director to do the same. “However, I believe the overreach began when you decided to use the yakuza without paying the appropriate costs.”

“My apologies, Shiki-san.” Director Takeshi repeated. “It was… an ill-advised plan based on advice given to me by an untrustworthy sort of person. I am prepared to forward you whatever compensation you require.”

Izaya leaned against the chair Shiki had taken a seat in. “And the _very interesting_ item you used the yakuza to smuggle?”

Director Takeshi’s gaze snapped to Izaya and he frowned. “We need those animals for a study.”

“Yet you couldn’t acquire them legally?”

“The costs and requirements were prohibitive since they’re all rare species and it would have taken far too long…”

“Well, since you used yakuza transport to bring them over, and should any investigations be done, it would lead back to us, that makes them our property.” Shiki gave the man a smirk. “Of course, for a small addition to the cost, we can overlook it.”

Director Takeshi paled then nodded. “O-of course, Shiki-san.”

“We would like to see the animals, to verify them against our own shipment information,” Izaya spoke and Shiki gave him a questioning look.

“Very well…” Director Takeshi agreed hesitantly, standing and leading them to a small lab area with rows of animal cages. Only a few had animals in them and Izaya scanned the cages until he found the one he was looking for. He opened the cage and Director Takeshi moved to protest but one look from Shiki silenced him.

“Hello, beautiful,” Izaya crooned as he picked up a tiny ball of fluff. It let out a pitiful squeak of protest, stretching out its paws to claw at the air. “What kind of horrible scientist would experiment on a baby like you?” He continued, sending a judgemental look toward Takeshi. “I have just the place for you.”

“You can’t take it! It would be an invasive species!” Director Takeshi protested though he made no move to stop Izaya. Shiki eyed Izaya suspiciously as he approached with the kitten.

“He’s a leopard cat,” Izaya informed Shiki, eyes bright. “From the markings, I think he’s from the Indian region.”

“Izaya…” Shiki murmured as he gazed at the spotted ball of fluff. It let out an indignant squeak. “This is why you came instead of just sending me the information.”

Izaya beamed at him smugly. “Admire me now?”

“Takeshi-san, we will waive the additional charges but the leopard cat will be confiscated.” Shiki turned to the Director and the man, looking defeated, gave Shiki another deep bow. “I will draw up the bill and have it delivered tomorrow. Please show my associate to our property.”

Director Takeshi led one of the thugs away to where they had stored the truck and its contents while Izaya and Shiki returned to the car. Izaya placed the kitten on the seat between them with a grin and it immediately clambered over to Shiki climbing onto his lap and stretching it’s paws up to grab onto his suit jacket. “He isn’t even old enough to be on his own,” Izaya spoke critically. “Poor guy was probably stolen from his den.”

“When did you find out about the cat?” Shiki asked as he attempted to disentangle the kitten’s claws from his suit. The kitten immediately switched his attention to attacking Shiki’s hand.

“When I tracked the shipment information back to the source. There were some other rare animals but when I saw this guy on the list, I had to see him for myself. I didn’t expect him to be a kitten though.”

“And you just expected me to foot the bill for your cat crusade?” 

Izaya smirked. “No. I expected to come back later and break him out. It seems I’ve discovered one of your weaknesses, Haruya.” 

Shiki gave him a long look as he scooped up the kitten. “Perhaps I will keep him, then.”

“Ehhh?!” Izaya exclaimed. “Haruya! You can’t steal what I rightfully stole!”

“Of course I can. Technically it was the Awakusu who paid for him.”

“You wouldn’t have known about him without me!” Izaya protested, pouting.

“What are you willing to pay for your little furball?” Shiki gave Izaya a sadistic smile.

“ _Haruya!”_ Izaya complained and the kitten squawked in protest, attempting to chew on one of Shiki’s fingers. “That’s just unfair to the kitten. You’d never be around to take care of him.”

Shiki chuckled. “What should I name him?”

Izaya pouted. “He’ll eat your fish.”

“If he manages to find a way into a sealed tank, I’ll be impressed. Especially considering his current size. Maybe I’ll call him Fujin.”

Izaya’s eyes lit up at the reference. “Oh, that’s perfect. Little demon god.”

Shiki dropped the newly named kitten into Izaya’s lap, giving him a slight smile. “Such a troublesome cat.”


	3. We Can't Let The Faeries See This

"Who'd have thought we'd be drinking with faeries?" Akabayashi chuckled as he sauntered down the hallway, drink in hand, swaying a bit. He used the other hand to gesture at the stone walls, seemingly overgrown with ivy that parted to reveal the occasional wall hanging or sculpture hidden in small recesses. 

"Some good liquor they're serving" Aozaki replied. "Tastes like fruit juice but it sure packs a punch."

Akabayashi grinned and took another sip. "With Izaya and Shiki getting political with the important people… Faeries… "

"Whatever," Aozaki interrupted.

"Yeah, so, what say we explore this place?"

"You mean snoop." Aozaki gave Akabayashi a glare.

"Call it whatever you want. I want to see what these faeries are hiding."

"Why? Doesn't involve us any. Dunno why they even invited us. Or why Shiki got involved. Yakuza shouldn't be dealing with this kind of thing."

"Always so narrow-minded. Imagine what we could do if we had faerie allies with their abilities."

"Nothing we couldn't do without them. Might be useful but you can't _trust_ 'em."

"That's why we're investigating." Akabayashi stopped in front of a set of double doors, ornately carved wood depicting a script neither of them understood. He tried the door and, finding it unlocked, pushed it open. "After you."

"This is your bad idea."

Akabayashi grinned and shrugged, stepping into the room. Aozaki followed despite his criticism, throwing back the last of his faerie wine. They looked around the room, Akabayashi overtly curious while Aozaki’s expression was one of bored disinterest. The room was full of more faerie art; paintings on walls, sculptures and vases on the floor or pedestals, and hanging tapestries that served as decoration and divider. Tables of food and refreshment had been set up in this room as well, drawing a grin from Aozaki as he traded his empty glass for a new one.

"Nice. More wine." Aozaki examined the food, grunting at the assortment of fruits and bite-sized pastries.

"Guess this isn’t off-limits.”

“Did the unlocked door give it away?”

Akabayashi rolled his eyes and began wandering the room, grabbing another glass of wine as he examined the artwork. “Maybe Shiki should offer to sell their art in the gallery.” He mused, half-joking. “Come here, there’s another set of doors.” 

“Or I could stay here and enjoy the wine.”

"You have no sense of adventure."

"I have better priorities." Aozaki raised his glass and downed it.

"Just grab the bottle." Akabayashi pushed open the doors onto a new room, this one lit by flickering candles and decorated in gauzy drapery. "This looks promising. You coming or not?"

Aozaki sighed and grabbed a bottle, taking a long pull from it then following Akabayashi. "I guess I should keep an eye on you."

Akabayashi snorted. "Don't strain yourself."

"Shut up. What's the point of this? We're not going to find any secrets this way. Kick down a locked door, you"ll have better results."

"And bring whatever guards they have running? Stupid." Akabayashi stepped through the doorway and into what appeared to be the artist’s workroom. He examined the canvas set up on an easel then turned his focus to the brushes scattered on a tray nearby.

Aozaki settled into a chair, watching Akabayashi. "Might be fun to fight them skinny fuckers. Mess up their pretty faces. They don't look like they’d put up much of a fight though.” 

“Is there anyone you wouldn’t fight?”

“Sure. Lots of people. I wouldn’t bother with most of them but guards are fair game.”

“You ever take art classes in school?”

“The fuck kind of weird question is that?”

Akabayashi picked up a brush with a grin. “I always thought art class was pretentious. Bunch of snobs talkin’ ‘bout what art _really_ is.”

“Good thing you’re not in charge of the galleries with that attitude.”

Akabayashi snorted and put down the wine bottle, studying the small tubes of paint instead. “Even Shiki wouldn’t call the knockoffs we sell _art_.”

“Hey, the originals we’re ripping off are real art.”

“Stay still. I’m gonna paint you.” Akabayashi grinned at Aozaki but the other just rolled his eyes. 

“Idiot. Don’t mess with the faerie art.”

“I forgot you don’t know what a joke is.”

“Sure I do. Your jokes are just shitty.”

“So you don’t want a portrait?”

“It’ll probably look like a five-year old’s first drawing.”

“As if you could do better.”

Aozaki snorted and pushed himself to his feet. “Bet I could. Give me that brush.”

Akabayashi grinned. “Bet you can’t.” He replied as he tossed the brush at Aozaki then grabbed another one, turning to the blank canvas.

It wasn’t long before the two were laughing at their best attempts at art, completely terrible cartoonish drawings of each other that got worse with every brush stroke. They were finally interrupted from their fun by the insistent chiming of a clock that filled the room, reminding them that they’d been away from the party for nearly an hour. 

Akabayashi stared mournfully at the empty bottles of wine while Aozaki contemplated the canvas. “We cannot let the faeries see this.”

Akabayashi snickered. “Probably should have considered that before you started painting.”

“Think we can sneak it out to the car?”

“Without someone seeing us? Impossible. Just leave it here, they won’t find it till tomorrow and by then it won’t matter. Maybe they’ll even hang it in their gallery. Let’s go find more wine.”

“Finally a good suggestion.” Aozaki turned away from the painting, weaving unsteadily toward the door. Akabayashi paused just long enough to snap a photo of the canvas before following Aozaki back out to the gallery, the wine, and the party.


	4. You’re a vampire, how can you possibly faint at the sight of blood?!

_Just once_ , Shiki thought as he pressed his shoe to the back of a Sabbat thug’s neck. _Just once, I’d like to go to one of these 'meetings' and not have it break out in a bloody brawl._

“Stay down, neonate.” He snapped out the Command and the thug immediately stopped struggling. “Akabayashi, stop playing with them.”

Akabayashi had another neonate by the throat, teeth bared as he tossed him away like a ragdoll. The vampire didn’t move. “Stop ruining my fun,” the redhead countered with a feral grin. “Where’s Izaya?”

Shiki’s gaze shifted to the front of the room where the raven lay passed out in front of the instigator of the whole mess, Jinx, one of the local primogen. She was slapping Izaya’s cheek none too gently. He came around after the second bruising slap.

“You’re a vampire, how can you possibly faint at the sight of blood?” Shiki demanded as Izaya sat up, smacking Jinx’s hand away.

“It was _a lot_ of blood,” Izaya protested with a huff, hands trailing over the ruins of his shirt and the smooth line of his stomach which had, only moments earlier, been a red mess of torn flesh. “ _My_ blood. Pouring out of me. Excuse me if that put me off my game.”

“This is not the first time you’ve been bled. I think His Scaliness is getting soft,” Akabayashi taunted and Izaya bared his fangs at Akabayashi in a taunting grin.

“Soft? Not at all. Come here and I’ll show you.”

“Save it, you two,” Shiki snapped, shifting his gaze to Jinx. “Did you get what you needed?”

She shrugged. “More than I expected to get. It’ll do.”

“Did you expect them to try to eviscerate me too?” Izaya chirped and Jinx gave him a vicious grin.

“I always expect people to try to eviscerate you, snake.”

“It’s highly entertaining when they do,” Akabayashi added and Izaya hissed at him.

“I’m hungry. Are we done here?”

“Unless you want to keep playing with the useless cannon fodder.” Jinx replied, giving a nearby unconscious thug a solid kick. 

“They’re less entertaining when they’re not fighting back.” Akabayashi shifted his gaze to the one Shiki had been fighting, the only one still conscious.

“Leave it.” Shiki shook his head. “They don’t know anything useful. The Sabbat can come clean up their mess.”

“Blood boon, Jinx,” Izaya announced as he got to his feet, stripping off his shirt and using it to wipe the worst of the blood off his stomach.

The Brujah eyed the lines of Izaya’s tattoos with curiosity. “Major. The plan didn’t involve you actually getting hurt.”

“But I did get hurt and if I hadn’t been here you wouldn’t have gotten any information.” Izaya pointed out as he moved toward Shiki. 

“Fine, I don’t want to argue with you.” Jinx relented. “It’s pointless and aggravating.”

Izaya smirked. “Pleasure doing business with you.” He moved to slide his arms around Shiki’s neck but Shiki grabbed his wrists.

“You’re a mess.” Shiki turned one of Izaya’s bloody hands and drew his tongue across the palm, tasting it. Akabayashi chuckled and moved behind Izaya, watching Shiki over the raven’s shoulder. Izaya gave an involuntary shiver at the feeling.

“Always. That's why I have you."

"To clean up your messes?" Shiki arched a brow.

"To help make them," Izaya replied.

"You'd be bored to tears without us," Akabayashi added.

"You need a shower." Shiki refused to acknowledge their comments, letting Izaya's wrists go as he turned to the door. 

Izaya and Akabayashi exchanged grins. "So where are we going for dinner?" Akabayashi asked as they headed out to the car.

"Home," Shiki replied, both to Akabayashi and his driver.

Izaya smirked. "Home…?" He purred. Shiki's gaze met Izaya's and he smirked back. Izaya shivered at that look.

"We should do this more often," Akabayashi suggested with a grin.

Shiki snorted. "Only you would find getting jumped by the Sabbat fun.”

"Liar," Izaya crooned. “You had fun, too. I think you’re enjoying your new immortality more than you want to admit.”

“Getting jumped by thugs is not a new experience,” Shiki pointed out, locking eyes with Izaya and smirking. “I’m enjoying the ability to make you listen to me, though.” 

Izaya immediately shifted his gaze away, pouting. “Sadistic bastard.”

Akabayashi chuckled. “You’re enjoying using it on more than just Izaya.”

“It’s a very useful ability.”

“So when are you going to teach me?” Izaya asked with a smirk. 

“Never.” Akabayashi and Shiki spoke in unison then all three of them chuckled.

“You’re dangerous enough without that ability.” Shiki mused and Akabayashi nodded.

“I don’t even want to think about what you’d do with it.” 

“Dig up everyone’s dirty secrets, of course,” Izaya replied.

“I bet you’d use it to make your rival do something embarrassing.” Shiki continued.

“I bet he’d use it to make _me_ do something embarrassing.” Akabayashi pointed out and Izaya’s grin widened.

“I would _never…”_

“Meaning he’s already thought about it. Probably has a dozen ideas already.” Akabayashi surmised.

“Of course he does.” Shiki gave Izaya an amused look as the car pulled up in front of the bungalow they shared. “Which is why I’m not going to teach him.”

“ _Boooriiing_.”


	5. He’s the opposite of friendly. He’s unfriendly. As in, don’t be friends with him.

Being the face of the Awakusu art galleries had a great many benefits attached to it. As far as yakuza jobs went, it was a pretty comfortable one with very little stress or risk attached to it. It also meant he spent most of his work time away from the Awakusu offices and that, in particular, was one of the best bonuses as Shiki saw it. Unfortunately, being the face of an art gallery also meant showing up to various art-related social events and those he deplored. The latest in events that must be tolerated for the sake of the business was, of all things, a masquerade. He would have declined on principle but a particular client looking for the kinds of things he offered behind closed doors had heard about the event and requested a meeting. 

So it was that he found himself sitting at a table, his usual white suit accented by the addition of a white mask that did absolutely nothing to hide his identity. His gaze was locked on an equally 

recognizable information broker who had managed to secure himself an invitation. The raven-haired troublemaker had obtained an elaborate mask of black and red lace that did nothing to hide his distinctive red eyes and telltale smirk.

“Honestly, Shiki, how could I not come? You, attending a masquerade party? Although I must say I’m deeply disappointed. You could have at least _tried_ to dress the part.” 

Shiki pointed to the mask. “I did.”

Izaya sighed and shook his head in disappointment though there was amusement in his eyes. His gaze shifted to an approaching pair of women, taking in their expensive dresses and elaborate masks. “Seems your clients have arrived. I’ll make myself scarce.” He rose, giving Shiki an amused look before disappearing into the crowd.

Shiki turned his attention to the women, standing to greet them. “Kato-san, nice to see you again.”

“Shiki-san, thank you for meeting with me. This is my cousin Suzuki Haruka.” Kato Chisake indicated the woman beside her with a bright smile.

Shiki gave Haruka a polite smile then gestured to the table. “Nice to meet you. Please, have a seat.” Shiki waited for the women to sit before returning to his seat. 

“I must admit Shiki,” Kato began with a coy smile. “That mask certainly makes you look mysterious and dangerous.” 

“Oh yes,” Suzuki agreed, eyes widening in a look of perfectly cultivated innocence. “But you’re so polite. Not at all what I would expect from a yakuza.” She lowered her voice conspiratorily.

“As entertaining as the old yakuza movies are, Suzuki-san, that’s hardly the reality of our business.” He replied with a stiff smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Now, what are you looking to purchase?” The women exchanged a glance that made Shiki immediately regret his decision to accept the meeting. 

“Well, I had actually arranged the meeting in the hopes that I could introduce you to my cousin,” Kato explained. “She is the one who wanted to meet with you.”

Shiki arched a brow, turning his cool gaze on Suzuki. She gave him what he could only assume was her best attempt at a seductive smile. “You see, Shiki-san, I’ve always been interested in meeting a proper yakuza executive. When Chisake told me about you, I asked her to introduce me.”

“And what is it you’d like me to acquire for you, Suzuki-san?” He replied, maintaining his polite demeanor as he purposely ignored the subtext of her words.

Suzuki faltered at Shiki’s polite response, unsure if he was rebuffing her or had simply missed her point. She leaned forward, placing a hand on her arm. “Might I suggest we retire to a more private place to discuss such things?”

Shiki’s gaze shifted to her hand and the smile he gave her was icy. “Suzuki-san, I was led to believe that this was a business meeting. If you have no intention of using my services, I have other clients to meet with.”

Suzuki withdrew her hand, glancing at Kato uncertainly before continuing. “There is a vase I was hoping to obtain, of Chinese origin. I attempted to import it legally but the Chinese government has restricted the import of such items.”

“Very well.” Shiki handed Suzuki his business card. “Please email me the details on the vase and I will send you a quote on what it will cost to have it smuggled into Japan.”

She took the card and slipped it into her purse. The seductive smile returned. “I would like to show you my appreciation for your assistance. Would you like to go for drinks after the party?” 

“Thank you for the offer but I must decline as I’ve already made plans.”

“Perhaps another time, then.” She persisted. “I would like to get to know you better. You seem like a very friendly person.”

“He’s the opposite of friendly.” Izaya’s voice cut through the conversation. “He’s unfriendly. As in, don’t be friends with him.” The raven leaned over Shiki, draping his arms over the executive’s shoulders. “Your technique needs work, Haruka, dear. No wonder you haven’t been able to catch a husband yet if this is how you go about it.”

Both women turned their gazes to Izaya, shocked by his words. “Shiki-san… who is this?” Sato asked.

“I’m his boyfriend,” Izaya supplied with a savage grin. “You know, the one he has plans with later tonight.” The women stared at Shiki in surprise but the executive made no move to remove Izaya’s hands or contradict Izaya’s announcement.

“Oh, pardon me, Shiki-san. We didn’t realize…” Suzuki trailed off, embarrassed. “Please excuse us.” The women stood and hurried away, the sound of Izaya’s laughter following them.


	6. “For the hundredth time, I am not your babysitter.” - Akazaya

Akabayashi stepped out of the car, looking up at the empty-looking row of warehouses that sat just off the freeway. This part of Ikebukuro had once been a busy industry sector but the decline in many industries had left it abandoned. Akabayashi knew better than to assume the area was as empty as it looked, however. Warehouses like these were perfect for businesses of questionable legality to use. Businesses like the yakuza.

In particular, he was expecting the Asuki and he was not disappointed. As he stepped toward the warehouse in front of him, two young punks stepped out of the doorway, each one bearing a baseball bat. His lips split into a grin at the sight of them and he leaned on his cane.

“Evening, gentlemen. Don’t mind me, I’m just here to collect something.”

“What’s that, gramps?” One of the men asked with a snicker. “Only thing you’re collecting is a beating.”

“Is that so?” Akabayashi’s grin widened. “I remember being a hothead like you, once. Mouthing off to my seniors cause I thought I knew everything.”

“Shut up, gramps.” The other shot back, giving his baseball bat a warmup swing. He came at Akabayashi first with a wild swing, throwing most of his strength behind it. It was an amateur move and Akabayashi easily side-stepped the swing, jabbing the punk in the side with his cane.

“Is that any way to talk to your elders?” He quipped as the punk moved in with another swing. Akabayashi ducked under the swing and reached for the punk’s shirt, pulling him in for a headbutt that broke his nose. The punk wasn’t expecting Akabayashi to get in close and stumbled back, dropping the bat and clutching his bleeding nose. The other punk gave an angry shout and moved in, swinging with a bit more precision than his partner. He wasn’t any more successful in landing a hit, though, and soon found himself brought low by the precise and painful strikes of Akabayashi’s cane. “A piece of advice for you young’uns,” Akabayashi drawled with a grin as he stepped over their prone bodies. “This ‘old man’ was street-fighting when you were still in diapers. Show a little respect for your elders and maybe you won’t get your asses beat.”

He left the thugs groaning on the ground and stepped into the warehouse. As he’d suspected, while the warehouse contained nothing of value, it wasn’t completely empty. A few shelves still lined the back wall, empty crates and wooden pallets scattered about. A folding table and a handful of matching plastic chairs sat not too far from the door, a couple more Asuki thugs sitting at it, along with the reason he had made the trip out to this dismal corner of Ikebukuro tonight.

“Mizuki!” Akabayashi’s eyes narrowed at the singsong announcement of his name by the information broker. “What took you so long?” 

The two Asuki thugs immediately jumped to their feet, sending the plastic chairs careening backward. “What the hell?” One shouted in surprise.

“Who the fuck are you?” The other added, reaching into his jacket. Before he could grab whatever weapon he had hidden, Akabayashi was driving his fist into the man’s face.

“I could have not shown up,” Akabayashi replied to Izaya as the second thug managed to land a punch to his ribs, with the added delight of brass knuckles. He grunted and elbowed the man in the face.

“You? Not show up for a good old fashioned brawl?” Izaya crooned, looking for all the world as if he were watching a concert, not a brawl. Akabayashi grunted, turning his focus to laying out these two thugs the same way he had taken care of the first two.

“For the hundredth time, I am not your babysitter,” Akabayashi declared as he strode over to Izaya, stepping on one of the thugs as he passed. 

Izaya stood up, letting the ropes the thugs had used to tie him up with drop to the floor. “Of course not.” He moved to one of the thugs and began searching through his pockets. “You’re my rescuer~”

“You interrupted my night for four low-rank punks? How did they even catch you?”

“I let them.” Izaya pulled a flash drive out of the punk’s pocket and held it up. “I needed this.”

“Why not take them out yourself?” Akabayashi’s eyes focused on the flash drive.

Izaya smirked, stepping on the thug’s back as he moved toward Akabayashi. “I thought you’d enjoy a night out.”

Akabayashi chuckled, poking a thug with his cane. “Next time make sure it’s a bit more challenging.”

“There were more when I messaged you. It’s not my fault some of them left. They didn’t believe me when I told them someone would come for me.” Izaya mock-pouted and Akabayashi rolled his eyes.

“Let’s go, princess. You can thank me for saving you in the car.”

Izaya gave Akabayashi a wicked grin. “My hero~”


End file.
